


That One Time in Machu Picchu

by redonthefly



Series: Departures [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Departures!Frohana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonthefly/pseuds/redonthefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's animal encounters, the ongoing saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time in Machu Picchu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [that one tumblr post](http://iammyurl.tumblr.com/post/83718450285/by-erica-kuschel-if-this-doesnt-make-you-want).

Anna does have to give Elsa credit - she really is a  _brilliant_  cinematographer; she has an eye for lines and composition, an almost preternatural ability to be in the right place at the right time, and a kind but sort of brutal efficiency, which is honestly the only reason they ever get anywhere on time.

She is many, many things, but bless her, animals just aren’t her forte. 

It’s a clear day when they decide to make the climb up to the ruins - their first chance in a week that the ever present fog has lifted - the sun just warm enough to wick away six days of damp and cool from their skin and clothes, to burn off the slickness of the stone under their feet.

Elsa had taken off ahead, just a little, seemingly restless and possibly driven by a (in Anna’s opinion, futile) desire to stay on schedule, leaving Kristoff and Anna around a bend in the trail and entirely out of sight as they neared the summit. 

“ _Oh my god, stop, stop it, let it GO_!” _  
_

Then, “ANNA!”

By the time they reach her, Elsa is red faced, slightly sweaty, gripping her camera oddly and spluttering, but alone.

“Are you okay?” Kristoff asks, and without waiting for her answer, picks up her dusty bag from the ground and swings it up over his shoulder.

Elsa says “I’m fine,” in a tightly controlled voice, and doesn’t mention anything else. “Let’s just get this shot, alright?”

It’s not until 6 weeks later that they get a chance to develop the film from her point and shoot.

Anna laughs so hard she has to sit down, and Kristoff only gets halfway through the word ‘donkey’ before Elsa hits him on the shoulder, but she’s smiling.


End file.
